greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Victoria Hughes
Victoria "Vic" Hughes is a firefighter at Station 19 of the Seattle Fire Department. History Fire at Tiffany's House Tiffany's house caught on fire when her laptop cord sparked on her bed while she was in the bathroom. Station 19 responded to the fire. He sent Maya and Andy in to do search and rescue while Dean, Jack, and Travis put out the fire. Maya and Andy quickly found Tiffany and brought her outside, where she said Charlie was still inside. With the fire extinguished, they searched for Charlie and quickly found a puppy. Dean carried Charlie out and handed him over to a grateful Tiffany.Stuck, 1x01 (S19) Apartment Fire While fighting an apartment fire, Jack and Pruitt got separated when Jack entered a kid's room to look for a child. When he came back out, he couldn't find Pruitt because of the smoke. He had to tell Andy he couldn't find her dad and she and Maya came to help look for him. They found him on the floor, unconscious and pulseless. They tried to take him out, but they noticed the fire was choking, so they couldn't go out of the apartment. Once Andy got a pulse on her father, they strapped him to Jack and the four of them jumped out the window onto landing pads. Pruitt was then taken to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, where he had surgery and then was diagnosed with mesothelioma. He knew he had to step down as Captain immediately. He said Jack could be in charge until they filled the job. When Andy protested that, he promoted her to lieutenant and said they could share the responsibilities until a new captain was officially chosen.Stuck, 1x01 (S19) Middle School Alarm Station 19 got called out to Stratford Middle School, where someone had pulled the fire alarm. Principal Linsley met them and said it was likely a false alarm. They said they'd won as quickly as they could to clear the building and get the kids back inside. They went through the building and found the alarm that had been pulled. They turned off the alarm and went continue their sweep, but Ben found Tuck still inside the building. He followed Tuck and saw that he was the one who had pulled the alarm. He needed to get Ben to the school for his friend Ava, who was pregnant and in labor. He did everything he knew to do, but still needed help. Ben and Vic delivered Ava's baby and after a brief complication when the amniotic sac didn't rupture, Ava and the baby were both healthy and stable.Invisible to Me, 1x02 (S19) Tanker Crash When a crash caused a tanker to overturn, Station 19 responded. Dean and Travis had to pry Shawn out of his car while Vic and Ben worked on the truck driver, who had gotten out of the cab and fallen. They noticed it was hot around them just as Andy realized it was an ethanal fire. It was surrounding Ben and Vic and they didn't have enough foam to put it out. Vic and Ben couldn't get out without leaving the truck driver there to die. They got him as wet and cool as they could as they treated him and then conserved their air while the rest of the team tried to figure out how to get them out. Andy eventually decided to back the truck over the flames to get them out and drive it back out.Invisible to Me, 1x02 (S19) The Langham After Ben and Dean discovered that The Langham was on fire, they called the rest of the team in to help and started an evacuation. When the team arrived, they went up to the roof. They located the flame under the roof and created a ventilation hole, despite Jack wanting to make a strip. The hole wasn't sufficient to make the fire die down, so Andy authorized them to cut a strip. The strip worked and the fire started to die down. They got off the roof less than a minute before the roof collapsed.Contain the Flame, 1x03 (S19) Ladies Meetup When Andy was confused about her feelings, she called Maya and Vic to drink and hang out. They talked on the porch and admitted Ryan's looks when he came over to talk to Andy.Contain the Flame, 1x03 (S19) Pool Party Station 19 responded to a medical call. Dallas called the police after her brother and friends wouldn't wake up when she pulled them out of the pool. They'd made ice cream with liquid nitrogen and poured the rest in the pool to make it look cool. They were able to get the kids all breathing again, but then Jack suddenly jumped into the pool. He emerged with another kid that Dallas thought had gone home. They got her breathing as well and Dallas went to give them numbers to contact parents, but she had trouble breathing and vomited. She was dry drowning. She was put in an ambulance and taken to the hospital.Contain the Flame, 1x03 (S19) Sunken Meadow B&B The team responded to a fire at a B&B on Sunken Meadow Road. Ben and Vic laid out the hoses, but before they could take the in to the fire, a neighbor drove over it and popped it. They went to get a replacement line, but it turned out to be unnecessary because the fire was small and contained to the stovetop. Vic tested out the fire simulator while no one else was around. When a fire burst toward her, she flinched and pulled the goggles off her face, making Ben suspect something was wrong. They later returned to the Inn when the fire reignited and engulfed the building in flames. When a fire reignited in her face, Vic started to have a panic attack and Ben pulled her out while Andy doused the flames. Outside, Vic's ear was treated where it had been burned. Inside, Andy heard popping. She tried to go toward where she heard Deborah, but there were exploding wine bottles between them. They looked for the fuel that was feeding the fire to stop it off while Andy ran past the bottles to get to Deborah. Andy tied off her leg above a wound and then helped her out, using a tray as a shield from the glass. They were able to turn off the gas to the house, to keep it from reigniting. Once they got Deborah out, they realized she'd inhaled some glass. They couldn't intubate, so they did a crike and got her breathing again. Then they took her to the hospital. When Ben later came to Vic and offered to help her, she denied any trouble, saying she was still a rookie and something like that could damage her reputation forever.Reignited, 1x04 (S19) E-cigarette Fire The team was called out for a fire, but it turned out to be a small e-cigarette fire and they were back at the station quickly.Shock to the System, 1x05 (S19) Marshall They were later called out again for a car accident involving downed electrical wires. They found Marshall trapped in his car with live wires around him. They moved the wires as they waited for the power to be shut off so they could get Marshall out of the car. However, when Vic noticed a fuel leak under his car, they were rushed, knowing that if a power line hit the gas, it would burst into flames and kill Marshall. So they coached him through hopping and landing with both feet simultaneously outside the car. Then he had to hop a few more times to safety. As he went to hop, a line snapped behind him, startling him, so he landed on his face instead of on his feet. The power was shut off soon after, but he was electrocuted severely. They attempted to resuscitate him, but they quickly realized the damage was too severe, so they had him call his wife, who was pregnant with triplets, one last time and tell her he loved her and their babies.Shock to the System, 1x05 (S19) Piper While Jack and Andy were taking The Incinerator test, they left Travis in charge as he had seniority. He took his role very seriously. When they were called out to an intersection, they couldn't find the emergency. Suddenly, Vic noticed Piper calling out to them from here she was stuck in a pothole in the middle of a crosswalk. When a truck didn't notice her and was heading in her direction, Vic put herself being Piper and the truck and covered them. The truck swerved at the last minute and missed both of them. Travis was very cautious about making sure no one else fell in. They quickly discovered that the asphalt was digging into Piper's leg, keeping her trapped. They'd have to dig around her to free her. They dug for a while, but eventually, they had to pull Piper out when her leg started to swell. She was then taken to the hospital.Stronger Together, 1x06 (S19) Fear of Fire Ben noticed Vic seemed to have a fear of fire after the tanker fire. He tried to help her, but she denied there was a problem. However, she later confessed to the rest of the team that she was afraid and they offered to help her without telling Jack or Andy, who would be obligated to report it.Stronger Together, 1x06 (S19) To help her, Travis took her to meditation class, where she just fell asleep due to being woken up so early.Let It Burn, 1x07 (S19) Strip Mall Fire A fire started at Flanner's restaurant and quickly spread to the rest of the strip mall. Station 19 was called the respond. Jack rushed in to evacuate people, followed by Ryan, despite Ryan not wearing turnout gear. They evacuated all the survivors they could quickly while Maya, Dean, Vic, and Travis set up the lines to douse the fire. Once the structure became too unstable to continue, they prepared to start the water and ended evacuations. They then noticed a woman on the balcony holding a baby. Jack took the ladder from the engine over to her, but it took time and so Ryan asked the woman to toss down her baby, so she'd be ready to jump to Jack when he got close enough. After some hesitation, she tossed down her baby and he caught it. Then she was able to jump onto the ladder with Jack and was taken safely to the ground. Maya noticed Vic just starting at the flames and stood with her when she said it helped.Let It Burn, 1x07 (S19) Personality Victoria tends to meddle where she doesn't belong while revealing little to nothing about her own personal life. As the youngest member of the team, she is eager to prove herself as a crucial part of the team. She's fun-loving, sarcastic, and loyal. Relationships Romantic Familial Friendships Professional Career Victoria is a firefighter at Station 19 of the Seattle Fire Department. Notes and Trivia *She grinds her teeth in her sleep.Invisible to Me, 1x02 (S19) *She uses the song "I'm a Little Teapot" to distract her brain.Invisible to Me, 1x02 (S19) Gallery S191x01VictoriaHughes.png S191x02VictoriaHughes.png S191x03VictoriaHughes.png S191x04VictoriaHughes.png Notable Episodes These episodes are Vic-centeric or are otherwise very informative about her life. *Invisible to Me *Stronger Together Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:S19 Characters Category:S19 S1 Characters Category:Firefighters